Adopting the Life
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Seto Kaiba, cold hearted, calculating. But when he meets a young Orphan the worlds view on Seto will change beyond his Imagination. Fianceshipping,
1. Chapter 1: The Start of it all

**Chapter One: The Start of it all**

Yugi walked alongside Seto down the plain dull corridor. Yugi knew that Seto wanted company; Yugi could never have guessed Seto financed the whole of the orphanage.

They walked into a room and waited for the adult to come and talk with them. Yugi started to wonder about his friendship with Seto, it had started nearly 5 years ago just after Atem had gone on. They looked around and saw that the owner of the Orphanage was talking with several of the children while one sat in the corner quietly desperately clinging to a duel monsters card.

The head noticed Seto and rushed over, "Hello Seto, how are you?"

As the conversation continued Yugi looked around, the children that were being talked to had walked over to the child that was sitting in the corner, he had brown hair but some of it was slightly lighter, the only occasion he saw the boys eyes he noticed they were Brown. he narrowed his eyes and desperately try to listen in, he hadn't notice the head walk out. Seto too wad listening

"Hey if it isn't the little duellist" one of the kids sneered at him

"Leave me alone Kevin" The kid replied

"I think I'll be taking that" Kevin replied snatching the card out of his hand. Seto walked forward, Yugi stood back to watch,

"I'd give it back to him" Seto scowled at the bullies, how he loathed them all. Kevin eyed Kaiba and then threw the card at him before rushing off, Seto looked down at it, he gasped as he saw what card it was, The super secret, Yubel card, he only knew of one person who had this card, Maximillion Pegasus.

"Here" Seto handed him the card back, he looked up slightly and took the card back

"Thanks" he whispered looking at the card.

"That's one rare card" Seto commented smiling.

"My Dad gave it to me" The kid replied

"Do you have a deck?" Seto Asked

The kid nodded, "yeah"

"Would you like to duel?" Seto asked, the kid looked up wide-eyed, he nodded. They walked over to a table and both took out their decks. Yugi took out his phone and started to record life points.

Kid: 4000

Seto: 4000

"I'll go first" Seto told him, 'I wonder How good he is?' he wondered looking at his hand, he knew if it had been Yugi facing him, he would make a different move but as it wasn't, he decided to test the water. "I'll summon my Battle Ox in Attack mode"

Attack: 1700

"I end there" Seto finished

The kid looked at the card, "I'll go then" he looked At his hand "I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode"

Attack: 1600

"I'll then play the field spell, Skyscraper!" the kid called, "Now my Sparkman attacks you!"

Attack: 2600

Seto LP: 3100

"I'll play a card face down and end there" The kid smiled, Seto smiled that was a good move.

"I'll go then!" Seto smiled, "I'll play Monster Reborn, so my Battle Ox returns"

Attack: 1700

"I'll then activate, White Paladin Ritual" Seto smiled, "So by giving up Battle Ox to summon my Paladin of White Dragon"

Attack: 1900

"I then activate my Paladin's effect, so by sacralising him I can summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon"

Attack: 3000

"I end there" Seto smiled

"My turn" the kid smiled, "I play Polymerization! To fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to make Flame Wingman"

Attack: 2100

"I then play my H- Heated Heart, boost Flame Wingman's attack by 500 points" the kid smiled.

Attack: 2600

"Now I attack the White Dragon!" the kid smiled

Attack: 3600

Seto LP: 2500

"Now I activate his effect, so you lose life points equal to your monster attack points" the kid smiled.

Seto LP: 0

Seto smiled as the kid looked happily at his cards. "Great Duel!" Seto commented

"Thanks" the kid smiled he walked over to his chair and looked through his deck. Seto stood and smiled to Yugi. They walked to the spot where they had spoken with the head. Seto seemed unable to take his eyes off the young child; he decided what to do immediately.

When the head returned he asked about the boy "ah yes, his parents were killed just over two years ago, I doubt he'll be adopted though. Most people are looking for children under 6" she sighed, "He has nothing except his deck and some clothes"

"Where do I sign?" Seto asked, the head double took at this.

"Mr Kaiba I... Well If you want to I can have him ready by the end of the hour" she stuttered

"I would prefer him ready as soon as possible" Seto replied looking at her she nodded and walked off

"This'll ruin the image of you being Cold hearted Seto Kaiba" Yugi smiled

Seto turned to face him "you didn't really believe it?"

"No, I've known you for too long. Old Friend" Yugi replied

Seto laughed, before Yugi continued, "I think it's a good thing, the child will get a second chance and you'll have someone to keep you company other than me"

Seto looked thoughtful, "I think I see a bright future ahead of him"

10 minutes later and Seto, Yugi, the child and the head were all standing by the door; the child was looking around at them, not believing his luck.

"Well good luck" the head smiled to them as they walked out, the kid following behind Yugi as they walked towards a limo, the driver jumped out and opened the door, "Mr Kaiba, I trust your business went well" he then saw the child hiding behind Yugi. "Sir may I ask who this is?"

Seto suddenly realised that he hadn't learned his adopted sons name; he turned to the driver and smiled slightly, "This is my adopted son"

The driver looked shocked, "very well Sir"

The three duellists climbed into the limo and it drove off. Seto turned to the young boy, "I realised, I don't know your name, and what is it?" Yugi was shocked to hear the tone, he never used that tone even with Mokuba, it was soft yet held his authority, calm and collected but full of warmth.

The boy looked at him, "My Names Jaden Yuki"

"Jaden, this is Yugi Muto the king of games and I'm Seto Kaiba" Seto was unsure how to continue, "but you can call me whatever, as long as it's not rude"

This caused Jaden and Yugi to laugh loudly.

**(LATER THAT EVENING)**

Seto was sitting in his office, Jaden having been put to bed an hour earlier, he wondered what Mokuba would say if he ever heard. They had not spoken is so long it had pained Seto, then he started visiting Yugi and became his friend. His television was on but he not really paying attention. Until he heard,

'And in the latest gossip, it seems Seto Kaiba the Cold Hearted CEO of Kaiba Corp isn't as Cold hearted as everyone thinks' the news reader read off, a picture appeared, him, Jaden and Yugi leaving the orphanage. "As this photo shows, he appears to have adopted a young child, Seto Kaiba has not yet given a press statement"

Seto smiled and turned off the TV, this maybe good for business, but better for young Jaden.


	2. Chapter 2: The Name of a Kaiba

**As so many people have ordered me to update this story, I decided rather than updating another one of my stories I'd update this story!**

**BTW, Seto has no girlfriend…. Maybe an OC later on…. But not now… for now he's just the 'cold-Hearted' CEO of Kaiba Corp and A.P.P.L.E Tech Industries.**

**Chapter Two: The Name of a Kaiba  
**

The Next Morning the Kaiba Mansion smelt heavily of Burnt Bacon and Sausages as Seto had tried to cook for him and Jaden, by the time he had dealt with the miniature fire that had been started Jaden had arrived in the kitchen.

"Morning Jaden" Seto gave his 'warmest' smile however as it came unnaturally to him, he was sure that it looked rather scary.

"Hi" Jaden rubbed his left eye with his sleeve.

"I think we may have to eat out" Seto commented looking at the charred remains of what should have been breakfast.

"Kay" Jaden replied,

"Then we should go shopping…. I think you need some more clothes…." Seto told him, "And maybe we should stop by the card shop, I'm sure you'd like some more card's, plus I need to speak to Yugi"

"Ok!" Jaden nodded, looking exited about the card shop.

Within Ten minutes the Jaden had returned fully dressed and ready to go out, Seto had decided to wear his Battle City outfit, as it was the most comfortable and had the most pockets where he could hide his Unlimited Debt card from one Joey Wheeler, who had once managed to steal it and then spend a lot on it, Kaiba getting his revenge by defeating Joey in a duel and making him wear a flea collar for a month, Which even Yugi agreed was defiantly deserved.

The two of them walked into Seto's garage and looked at all the cars, Seto frowned, trying to choose which of the hundreds of cars to use, he eventually decided on the 4x4 as he might need the more space.

Jaden followed behind Seto and grinned at the number plate,

Ego Manic 092

"Not my choice" Seto commented when he saw what Jaden was looking at.

"I think its funny" Jaden replied,

"Maybe" Seto Shrugged, "Now we should be going"

An hour later the 4x4 arrived at the shopping mall, Seto and Jaden climbing out and looked around.

Many people pointed at Seto as he and Jaden walked around the Mall, Seto ignored them and advised Jaden to do the same.

They spent a grand total of an hour clothes shopping for Jaden, who Seto swiftly learnt that he didn't ask for anything, and had to be asked if he wanted it or not. After the hour Seto had decided that he had enough of looking at Clothes and left the shop after paying, Jaden following behind him.

The two of them stopped off at a nearby ice cream vendor and Seto decided to buy Jaden the largest (And most expensive) ice cream, the quadruple scoop 99. The two of them walked past a Card shop and the owner burst out,

"KAIBA, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" The owner shouted.

"And why should I accept?" Seto asked, his tone dropping to contain it's old coldness.

"Because if you don't I'll let every paper know that you're a coward who ran from a duel!" the Owner smiled,

"Fine, if you want to lose so badly" Seto sneered before noticed Jaden had taken Seto's duel disk and put his own deck within it,

"If you want to challenge him, you'll need to beat me!" Jaden called,

"Fine, But if I win, you give me your deck!" The owner called, "Either that or Kaiba give me his!"

"Deal!" Jaden called,

"Let's Duel!" Both duellist smiled,

Shop Owner: 4000

Jaden Yuki: 4000

"I'll go first kid, and I'll start of with this, the Monster card known as Machine Scorpion!" The Owner called,

Attack: 1600.

"Oh, But don't let his low attack stat fool you, his effect will defiantly sting!" The owner smiled, "You see he gains 500 Attack for everyone of my spell card's sent to the grave until the end of my opponent next turn…. But it does lose 100 if a Monster is destroyed"

"Sweet effect" Jaden smiled,

"I know, Now I activate my Double summon!" The Owner called, "And as a Magic card was just sent to the grave, my Scorpion gains 500 attack!"

Attack: 2100.

"Now I summon my X-Head Cannon!" The Owner called,

Attack: 1800

"Now I play a card faced down" The owner smiled, "And activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A Statue appeared

Attack: 1000

"Now my Scorpion gain's 500 Points" The Owner smiled,

Scorpion: 2500

"I end there" The owner smiled,

"I'll take it from here" Jaden smiled, "First I'll play the spell card, Polymerization!"

"So What, Nothing can beat my Scorpion!" The Owner smiled,

"I fuse my Elemental Hero Sparkman, with My Elemental Hero Clayman to summon one of my newest Heroes!" Jaden called, "So Rise Up, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Attack: 2400.

"He still can't beat my scorpion!" The Shop owner called,

"Not without a power-up!" Jaden smiled, "I Activate my Skyscraper!"

"So what, you changed the field a little bit…" The Owner frowned,

"Yeah, and if one of my Elemental Hero monsters is weaker than a monster that is attacking, it gains 1000 Attack Points!" Jaden smiled,

"Now my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant will attack your Scorpion!" Jaden called,

Thunder Giant: 3400

The electric attack blasted the enemy and destroyed it,

Owner: 3100

"I'll end there" Jaden smiled,

"Fine, My move!" The Owner called, "First I summon a Ancient Gear Soldier!"

Attack: 1300

"I Activate my Machine Conversion factory!"

Ancient Gear Soldier: 1600

"Now I play monster reborn!" The Owner smiled, "I bring back my Machine Scorpion!"

Attack: 2400

"Now by his effect he gains 500 points!" The Owner smiled,

Attack: 2900

"Now, Machine Scorpion attack!" The Owner sneered,

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant was destroyed,

Jaden: 3500

"Now my two Monsters attack you directly!" The Owner called,

Jaden: 100

"I'll end there!" The Owner smiled,

"I'll go then!" Jaden called, "I Activate Spell Reproduction, so by discarding my Monster reborn and my Second Spell Reproduction, I can take back my Polymerization!"

"Now I activate Pot of Greed!" Jaden smiled, "So now I use my Polymerization to fuse, Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Bustinatrix, to make Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Attack: 2100

"He's not strong enough to wipe me out!" the Owner smiled,

"No, but Thanks' to my Skyscraper, he gains 1000 points!" Jaden called, "Now he attack's your Scorpion!"

Attack: 3100.

The Flame wingman attacked and destroyed the scorpion.

Owner: 2900.

"Now his effect activates, so you lose the destroyed monsters attack points, as life point damage!" Jaden smiled,

Owner: 0

"And that's game!" Jaden cheered, looking at Seto who nodded,

"I Can't believe I lost to a kid!" The Owner scowled,

"And as you lost to Jaden, You don't have the right to face me!" Seto told him, as he lead Jaden off towards the car Park,

"Excellent duel Jaden!" Seto smiled, walking alongside him, Father and Step-son.

**Done!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
